Psyched out love of mine
by mistress-cadaver
Summary: Love isn't always easy to find... especially if it comes in a way that you'll never expect. surprise pairing


**Author:** mistress-cadaver

**Disclaimer:** I don't own wrestling, only the story.

**Summary: Love isn't always easy to find... especially if it comes in a way that you'll never expect. (surprise pairing)  
**

**Chapter 1: My little Pooh Bear  
**

Randy smirked as he saw his target move towards the women's locker. "Why are you in such a rush, babe?"

"Drop dead, Orton! You know you're not from Raw anymore… so why don't you just buzz off?" She sneered.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" He smirked, running his finger through his slim lips.

She narrowed her eyes and turned her back on him. "I got no favor on you or anything."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" He said angrily forcing her to face him.

"Look Orton!" She snapped, trying to jerk her arm away from his tight grasp. "I've got no time for your little mind games… I'm not yours… and I never will be!"

"Oh really?" He smirked letting her arm go. "Make sure you watch your back… you'll never know… I might be behind… and you might like it."

**9-9**

"Hey!" Trish yelled. "Why so red all of the sudden?"

"That Orton's really trying my patience." She fumed.

"But you liked him hitting on you, right?"

"What!" She yelped. "What made you think so?"

"You're right... what made me think so?" Trish rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious girl... almost everyone in the business would kill to be in your shoes. Well, with me and Torrie as an exeption I mean."

"And me..." She sighed with exasperation. "That ass is just too much to take."

Trish laughed. "Try being with Irvine for how many hours... you'll see."

"Irvine is a far better man than that hunk wannabe." She rolled her eyes. "Lucky for you, Patricia... Trish's injured... and you're getting your well deserved paid vacation... and you get to keep your title."

"That's not cool." Trish pouted. "Yours gets to bully people... and Trish can't."

"That's coz, Trish gets to bully people every single time she goes out of the ring."

"Yeah right..." Trish rolled her eyes. "I heard you're getting a new storyline."

"Woopie for me." She said dryly.

"That's great news you know... we might work together this time."

"I hope so..." She sighed. "Our feud's kinda getting old."

"Tell me about it." Trish laughed. "Got any news from Amy?"

"She told me Lita's going to go through hell..."

"Oh really?" Trish raised a brow. "What about Kane?"

"Glenn doesn't tell stuff." She snickered. "He's only up for the pay check."

Trish laughed. "I nearly forgot about that."

**9-9**

"Randall!" Triple h laughed. "Nice of you to visit us."

"Yeah right." Batista rolled his eyes and sneered at Randy. "So, buddy... are you here to visit them, or just to see your little pooh bear?"

"More of a poop bear." Ric hissed.

"I came you visit you guys..." He laughed. "And her..."

"You see? Women bring nothing but trouble." Triple h hissed.

"My, my, my, Paul... so much hate for women... considering you got a wife!" Randy teased. "Why, does she bring you trouble?"

"Leave my little butterfly alone will you!" Triple h frowned. "What?" He yelled at his already laughing friends.

"Your little butterfly...?" They all chorused. "That's funnier than Jay's snookums gig."

"Hey! I thought we're teasing Randall?" He frowned.

"We know." Flair and Batista chorused. "But it's funnier to tease you."

"Whatever." He hissed. "Dave... Lilian won't mind if we borrow you for a few more hours?" He suddenly teased.

"Fuck! I forgot about my angel!" Batista yelped. "I have to go guys... Lilian might scream at me again."

Batista turned red as he walked out, hearing his friends laugh about him being under Lilian control.

**9-9**

"Lisa!" Gail smiled.

"Hey Gail, how's life without having to fight in the ring?"

Gail rolled her eyes at her friends retort. "Freaky... Jay calls me more stupid stuff. I heard you're getting a new storyline."

"You heard about it already?" She grumbled.

"You know WWE... everything's a big secret... it'll be a miracle if any news isn't heard after a second." Gail laughed slightly punching her friend's arm.

"Yeah... woopie for me." She said dryly. "I hope it's not another love thing."

"I hope it is... come on Lis... you need a man to protect you!" She said after hearing a grunt for a reply.

"I hate every man in the business... you know that." She grint her teeth.

"If you say so." Gail laughed in surrender.


End file.
